1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit of outputting a temperature compensation power voltage from variable power and a method thereof, and more particularly to a circuit of outputting a temperature compensation power voltage from variable power and a method thereof, capable of compensating for a deterioration in output characteristics of a regulator due to a temperature change by using a regulator designed in only one-stage in a circuit having a large-width variable power voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing an electronic circuit system, one of the important decisive factors is to determine the level of a power voltage. The levels of power voltages optimized in respective systems may be different even in the case of the same application. Therefore, in many cases, integrated circuits used in the system need to be designed considering tine variable power voltage. In the oases where the power voltage is changed, voltages and currents at respective nodes of the circuit become changed. This change may cause many problems in linearity of the circuit, noises, and power consumption management. Therefore, in the cases where the variable voltage is used, a regulator is often used for conversion to a desired specific voltage to be used. Particularly, in the cases where an accurate power voltage is needed, the regulator may be designed in two stages by adding a low drop out (LDO) regulator thereto. The reason is that the 1-stage regulator does not lead to satisfactory output characteristics in the case of a variable power voltage varied in a large width. However, it is advantageous to design the regulator in two stages in view of performance, but this may cause the increase in size, power consumption, and system complexity. Therefore, the designer needs to regulate the number of stages of the regulator, synthetically considering performance, complexity, size, and the like by previously checking performances necessary for the system when he designs an electronic circuit system.